Emotion Sickness
by neomaxizoomdweebie
Summary: After making a geniune mistake in potions, Draco and Harry are up for a tough and thought provoking detention that will change their lives forever.
1. Solitude

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: This is just the first chapter, which I can imagine would be a little boring as it is really just the intro – but I'm working as fast as I can to get the rest of it finished. Happy reading, mugglemonkeys!  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK – kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter I, Solitude  
  
The boy sat silently in his dim lit room, head in hands, shoes digging into the carpet. The edge of his bed seemed like such a lonely place in this house.   
  
Sure, he had a big bedroom, an enormous home and everything he could possibly ask for, but money did not buy happiness.   
  
It was eight o'clock in the morning, and already he could hear his Father roaring at the servants, and the distant clatter of metal trays on marble floor.  
  
"Are you ready to go, boy?!" a voice bellowed from the landing downstairs, echoing above the high stone walls and throughout Malfoy Mansion.  
  
*This is it. After this I'll be free for the good part of the year.*  
  
Standing up slowly, Draco winced as the bruise on the lower part of his back was still fresh. Blood under flesh, emotion under pride.  
  
He forced himself through the door of his bedroom and out onto the double staircase, dragging his Hogwarts case behind him.  
  
"Hurry up, boy – we haven't got all day!" Lucius stood next to the entrance of the house, wearing his black cloak and a stubborn expression. His hair, almost down to his elbows, was gelled immaculately at the forehead and spread out in a silver mass across his back.  
  
Looking Draco up and down slowly with mild distaste, Lucius pursed his lips together and looked down his nose as he spoke. "Now, tell me what I told you yesterday."  
  
"I will never shame the Malfoy name again, in any way" Draco said, in an virtually robotic voice. "And I will win the Quidditch cup for Slytherin."  
  
Lucius nodded ever so swiftly, and tapped Draco callously across the back of his legs with his cane. "Right. I don't ever want to come to another Quidditch match and be embarrassed, ever again." Lucius cringed, and shook his head slowly at Draco.  
  
"No, Sir." Draco tried as hard as he could to keep his Father from noticing the slight watering in his eyes. Blinking quickly, he turned and walked out of the house, and handed his driver his trunk.  
  
"G'day, Sir" The driver nodded, and Draco mutely crawled into the back seat of the car.   
  
  
  
The journey to Hogwarts was unusually slow, as this was Draco's first time driving, as he usually caught the Hogwart's Express.   
  
He peered out of the windows every now and then, secretly hoping that the car would drive off the edge of the steep cliff they seemed to be taking ages to get round.  
  
*Yeah, then what would he do? No precious son to use as a punching bag and parade around in front of his friends.*  
  
His mind wandered off into the term ahead. He was starting his third year, and yet everything seemed to be going so slow.  
  
*Potter.* He then thought to himself. *Potter and his beloved friends, laughing and joking amongst themselves, thinking he is the King of Everything just because he's so bloody popular. If it weren't for that stupid scar, Potter would be as popular as a piece of dust.* Draco grunted at this. It was true – girls were lining up everywhere for Harry and who did Draco have? Pansy Parkinson?   
  
Draco shuddered at the thought. *She's revolting. Besides, she only wants me for my money.*  
  
  
  
As the car pulled up to the front of the school, Draco could see a group of Slytherin girls gathered together at the entrance.  
  
He stepped out, and as his driver heaved his trunk to the pile of all the other luggage and drove away, Draco saw her.  
  
Quickly whipping his head down and hoping his hair would cover his face, which was now getting to the length where it was way too irritating to gel back every morning, Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and walked swiftly up and into the school.  
  
"Ooooo! Draco! Draco wait up!" A loud and boisterous voice boomed from the group of girls as he paced past them, and Pansy jumped in front of him with an unattractive, crooked smile plastered to her face.   
  
"Draco – " she breathed, "- you didn't reply to any of my letters! I was hoping you could have come over to my house during the holidays!" She smiled again, making him turn up his nose in repulsion.  
  
"Ummm… no thank you, Parkinson. I had better things to do, believe me." He sneered slightly, and continued to move ahead of her, despite the quiet, high pitched squeal that erupted from her mouth.  
  
"B…But Draco! I thought you wanted to go out with me?!" Pansy's bottom lip began to quiver, making her look like an extremely tall and gawky bulldog with large gleaming eyes.  
  
"Parkinson – I already told you no. Are you incapable of acknowledging the English language? I'm not interested, and I never have been. It was just some stupid joke Crabbe and Goyle played on you. Which both, by the way, are available if your stuck for something to leech onto. Now, I must be going before I vomit all over you." Draco half ran, half jogged up the stairs and into the main building, out of Pansy's sight. He could have sworn he heard her high pitched wailing as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
After the welcoming dinner, each of the houses were dismissed to their dorms. Feeling full and fed up, Draco walked lazily back to the Slytherin common room. On his way out of the hall he took a glance at Harry Potter, who was busy telling his friends an animated story about the summer holidays. *Such fun!* Draco thought sarcastically.  
  
Without saying a word, he went straight to bed that night feeling restless and moody.  
  
  
  
Draco's first class the next day was Potions.   
  
*Brilliant. Not only will Weasel and Potter be there, but I have to put up with irrelevant arse kissing from Snape.*  
  
Sitting down at his usual spot, Draco got out his quill and workbook and waited patiently for Professor Snape to begin.  
  
"Now… class, quiet down – Longbottom, don't touch that! Right…" Snape spoke with his regular boring drawl, that Draco had to admit, was worse than his own. "Today, we'll be learning how to make a very simple, yet complicated concoction. This particular potion has shrinking ability… it is called Aliciamosis. Please turn to page 129 in your workbooks where you will find instructions on how to make it. Oh, and I also want to pair you up today – none of this free choice nonsense, not after the incident with Longbottom…" Snape gave Neville a hard glare and continued speaking, as Neville's cheeks went the brighter shade of pink. "Right… who with who, I wonder…" Snape rubbed his chin slowly.  
  
He's enjoying this, Draco sneered inwardly, Sick bast- , but before Draco could finish his thought, Snape's words echoed throughout the room and hit Draco like lightening. "And lastly, Potter and Malfoy." Draco's stomach jumped. He had to work with Potter?!   
  
"Now, quickly class – MOVE!" Snape roared, and Draco had discovered that Potter had quickly shifted himself into the vacant seat beside him.  
  
"Listen, Potter," Draco whispered under his breath, "just because we're partner's, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you differently"   
  
Harry frowned and smiled sarcastically. "I didn't expect any less, Malfoy."   
  
And without another word, the pair worked and finished their potion.  
  
"Malfoy… I don't think we did it right" Harry looked into their cauldron and glanced nervously around the rest of the class, who were still working.  
  
"Of course we did, Potter – we followed everything – every single step. Now, shut up." Draco hated talking to Harry. He hated the way Harry acted with him, almost in a kiss-arse, treading on egg shells kind of way. It would usually make Draco feel superior, but in reality he knew Harry pitied him. After all, who had won all of the Quidditch matches? Who was Dumbledore's number one student? Who was the Boy Who Lived?! Draco would never be one of these things. *Face it,* Draco thought, *Potter feels sorry for you.*  
  
"But look… Hermione and Ron's is purple… ours is a weird greenish sort of colour…" Harry prodded the liquid with his ladle, swishing it around curiously.  
  
"Listen, Potter – maybe everyone else has got it wrong! You ever thought about that?!" Draco was getting impatient. Why did it matter if it was wrong or not? Snape knew better not to punish him. Plus, it was DRACO – of course he always got it right.  
  
As Snape walked past the boy's table, he stopped to a halt and pointed at the cauldron. "What in Merlin's name do you call this?" he retorted.  
  
"Umm… Aliciamosis?" Harry replied dumbly. Draco cringed.   
  
"Malfoy! Give me a rundown of what exactly you put into this… this… THIS CODSWALLOP OF A POTION!?" The entire class shushed and stopped instantly to look at what was going on.  
  
Draco shifted nervously from foot to foot, and cleared his throat. "Methadone, Dry ice …" Snape nodded along as Draco spoke. "…essence of wormwood, reptile eye, and umm, blood of hinglepuff…"  
  
Snape banged both of his hands on the edge of the table, causing the cauldron to tip on its side and land on the floor, spilling its contents which sizzled furiously on the wooden flooring.  
  
"ALL WRONG… It's all ruddy wrong, what page are you studying from, Potter?!!" Snape snarled.  
  
"129, just like you said" Harry said, and pointed to the open workbook on the table.  
  
Snape picked the book up and turned revealed the cover. In red ink across the spine of the book, read '101 Greatest Potions: Learn How To Make Your Enemies Hair Fall Out and Many More!'.  
  
"What?!" Harry's eyes wiggled around in there sockets, "We weren't using that book!"  
  
"Well the evidence is here, Mr Potter. Do you realise what you've just created?" Snape spat, looking at Harry and Draco's faces, both as scarlet as strawberries.  
  
"Well, congratulations, Gentlemen! You've managed to make yourselves some pretty strong poison there. Fancy yourselves as a pair of jokers, do you?!" Snape eyes darted from Draco to Harry, nostrils flaring and his hands turning white as they squeezed onto the end of the table.  
  
"It was all Potter's idea, Sir!" Draco pointed at Harry. He wanted to stay out of this. *It certainly wasn't mine!* Draco thought to himself, scowling at Harry, who looked genuinely dumbfounded as to where the book had come from.   
  
"Silence!" Snape bellowed. "Detention! The pair of you! See me after class. AND GET THIS MESS CLEANED UP!!"  
  
  
  
well, that's it for now! I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP!!  
  
Miss T xoxoxox 


	2. The Punishment

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: Righty-ho, folks, on to the second chapter now. A bit boring in my opinion really…   
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK – kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter II, The Punishment  
  
Draco blew a stray lock of blonde hair from his eyes as he lay awkwardly on his hands and knees on the floor, scrubbing furiously at the dark stain that was once Harry and his assignment.  
  
Looking over at an equally embarrassed and aggravated Harry he lowered his eyes to his. "Listen, Potter," he hissed, "I don't know what the hell Snape's playing at but believe me – you'll be doing this detention alone."   
  
Harry's expression was vacant as he spoke, "Malfoy! I didn't put that book there, and you know it – neither of us did! Now shut up before we get into more trouble."   
  
Just then, as the rest of the class scurried away, Snape stood over the pair of them. "You can stop that now – you're just making it worse." He pointed at the faded stain that had eaten away at a fair bit of the flooring, making it look rotted and in good need of a better clean.  
  
"Well, stand up!" Snape snapped, as both Harry and Draco stared up at him like two lost dogs.  
  
"Surely you have made a mistake, Professor" Draco said pompously as he stood up, wiping the palms of his hands on his robes. "I mean, you can't possibly think that I am responsible for this!" Draco glared at Harry as he said this.  
  
*Boy, if looks could kill* Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. The reason I put you in groups was to see if you were BOTH capable at working as a team. CLEARLY that is NOT the case! One of you has played a malicious trick on the other, and as far as I am concerned you are both to blame as there is no way of finding out who the culprit is!" Snape's nostrils began to flare, reminding Harry of Norbert, The Norwegian Ridgeback.  
  
Draco tightened his lips together, and Harry could have sworn his pale face went more pallid that it already was.  
  
"If my Father were to hear about this, I swear…"   
  
"SILENCE, MALFOY!" Draco's face changed and slackened into an almost alarmed expression.  
  
"Now, seeing as the pair of you boys have, well – what should I call them? Issues? I think it's only fair you spend your detention together…"   
  
Harry and Draco exchanged heated glances at this.   
  
"I have already consulted the Headmaster, and he agrees that something should be done about the pair of you – before anything dangerous might happen."   
  
Draco smirked at this. *Yeah, and if Harry Potter ever laid one on me he'd have hell to pay.*  
  
"We've both decided that your detention should have beneficial outcomes. It might even give the pair of you a chance to grow up. Yes, you too Potter!" Harry's face went red, and he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Draco was getting impatient. The sooner he knew about this 'punishment' the sooner he could complain, in the ordinary Malfoy manner.  
  
"As you both know, you are in separate houses. Harry in Gryffindor," Harry couldn't quite tell, but he thought he heard a slight essence of disgust in Snape's voice. "…And Draco in Slytherin. For two weeks, you'll each get the chance to spend time in a dorm together. Alone."   
  
Silence filled the room as Snape said this, and neither Draco or Harry could believe what they heard.   
  
"WHAT?!" Draco blurted, and clenched his fists at his sides. "That's… that's insanity!! You honestly don't expect me to spend two weeks with him?!" He pointed an accusing finger in Harry's direction.  
  
"Yes I do, Mr Malfoy. And the best part of the punishment is – it will be during the Christmas Holidays. So no one can bother you. I have found out that no one from the Ravenclaw house will be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, so there will be a special arrangement made for you pair inside their dorms, along with a password that will expire after the holidays."  
  
Harry stayed silent during the whole thing, trying to take it all in.   
  
*O god, this can't be happening – I'm about to spend the Christmas with… with Malfoy?! That scrooge?!*  
  
"That's a load of bollocks, that is!!" Draco boomed, feeling immediate heat run up to his head.  
  
"Mr Malfoy – keep you're opinions to yourself! Or the consequences will be ruthless, I can assure you that! I've already been in contact with your father, and he thinks it is a brilliant idea. In all honestly I think he was pleased to hear you won't be spending Christmas with him!"  
  
Draco's face was now bright red, and to Harry's amazement, he actually appeared upset.  
  
"Oh, hit a soft spot have I, Mr Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?!" Snape sneered, and looked back at Harry. "As you are already spending the holidays here, Potter I assume this should pose no problem."  
  
Draco racked his brain, realising what Snape had just said. "Wait a second…. You got in contact with my father?! How is that possible when we only found out we had detention an hour ago? You couldn't have been to see my father and Dumbledore in that time! Hang on…" Draco shook his head in disbelieve. "You've been planning something all along haven't you?" His voice was almost soft, tailing off the end.  
  
"Do not make assumptions, Mr Malfoy. Just accept that actions have consequences. Good day."  
  
And as Snape left, Harry and Draco were left staring at each other with stunned expressions.  
  
  
  
As the three months went by leading up to the Christmas holidays, Draco and Harry did their very best to ignore each other.   
  
"Pfft… I would have a word with Dumbledore if I were you, Harry – either that or you're gonna end up in the looney bin after Christmas." Ron spoke through a mouthful of breakfast cereal, and Harry sat solemnly staring at his cornflakes. "Believe me, I've tried, Ron… he thinks it's for the best."  
  
"Bloody hell, I would kill myself just after a day with that slimy git" Ron shoveled more cornflakes into his mouth, his eyes bulging out of his head with concern as he stared at Harry.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione mouthed to him, and comforted Harry by stroking his arm. "Harry – don't worry. It's only two weeks – at least you've not been given the rule that you have to talk to him." She gave him a reassuring yet helpless smile, which inevitably made him feel worse.  
  
"Yeah… two weeks. Should be a barrel of laughs."  
  
  
  
***third chapter should be up soon. Until then, thanks for reading ^_^*** miss t xoxox 


	3. Scrooge

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: Well well! We're now onto the third chapter. Hope you like it - twas fun to write :D  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: (I don't normally do this but what the hell) my bessie bud Linzi who also agrees that Harry and Draco are meant to be - go you! And everyone else who agrees! Go you too! O, and also an ickle shout to Bowie cuz I'm typing under his influence… mehehehe  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter III – Scrooge  
  
  
  
Draco could feel the anxiety rising up in the pit of his stomach as he walked up to the Great Hall, trunk dragging behind him in an almost apathetic manner much to the point that he was dreading every moment of what was to come.  
  
*Bloody Harry Potter. This is all his bleeding fault*  
  
It didn't surprise him that the hall was deserted, all but a few Hufflepuffs gathered into a corner, probably too poor to be spending Christmas with their families. *Pfft, Christmas. What's the point anyway? It's just another excuse for Father to get pissed and turn me into another one of his games*  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought, shook his head clear and walked over to the side of the hall where he was supposed to be meeting Harry.  
  
After about 5 minutes of idle waiting, Harry came trudging into the Hall with great difficulty, as his trunk almost looked about the weight of his body. Draco glared at him, again, with that look of accusation swimming in his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said sharply. Draco nodded, just so that Harry could acknowledge the fact that he heard him.  
  
"Well, well Potter. Just you and me for two whole weeks," Draco spat sarcastically. "we're going to have –so much fun!-" Draco gave Harry the cheesiest grin he could muster, and to his surprise it actually made the raven haired boy give the tiniest amount of laughter.  
  
Frowning slightly, Draco coughed and stood upright. "Don't expect to wake me up early on Christmas morning."   
  
"Why not? Are you the antichrist? Do you shrivel up and die if your woken on a holy day? Or is it only when you're exposed to direct sunlight?" Harry smirked, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm impressed, Potter. You're almost as good as me at the insults."  
  
"So, seriously – are you all against happiness and festive good-will?" *I knew he was a scrooge* Harry glared at Draco's blank expression.  
  
"You could say that," he drawled, "Sometimes happiness is too painful, Potter"  
  
Before Harry had a chance to reply, Snape had showed up in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, my two star pupils" Snape walked over to the pair, and noticed the bemused expression Harry was giving Draco.  
  
"Wipe that look of your face, Potter – as pretty as Malfoys are, they are not to be stared at"  
  
Something about Snape's comment made Harry go a desperate shade of pink, and he turned to look at his feet. Draco smirked.  
  
"Now, before I escort you to the tower, I want to lay down some rules."   
  
"More rules? This is simply the worst…" Draco began.  
  
"MR MALFOY, if you please…" Snape snapped at Draco. "OK then," He began again. "There will be NO fighting – verbal abuse is expected but we want you both coming out in one piece, and don't even think about using magic because there has been a charm worked on the entire tower to prevent any of that happening."   
  
The two boys glared at each other, and Snape could have sworn he heard faint mutters of disappointment from both of them.  
  
"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner at the usual times and place. And finally. If I catch ANY of you sneaking out or trying to do anything… devious, then you'll both be out of this school faster than you can say the word Hogwarts. Follow me, gentlemen"  
  
Snape led the way out of the Hall and down to Ravenclaw Tower, where a small portrait of a man dressed in black sat rather serenely. "Password?" He said, in a jolly voice. "Detention" Snape barked at the painting, and it swung open briskly.   
  
"Now that's your password. Don't forget it."  
  
Draco and Harry both crawled through the entrance with their trunks, and peered out in time to hear Snape say "Oh, and did I forget to tell you, the door will be locked when it's not eating times? Have a nice two weeks, gentlemen" The door swiftly shut in their faces, leaving them staring at each other with astonishment.  
  
  
  
The Ravenclaw common room was spacious, two large blue-leather sofas sat huddled together next to the red fire, flames licking the edges of the fireplace and making the room very cosy indeed.   
  
But if only the sheer atmosphere was the same heat, because if the room was to match up to that – Draco and Harry would catch their death in the cold.   
  
Harry jumped slightly as Draco slammed his trunk down, causing it to topple over with a crash.  
  
"Locked in here?! With you?! Locked in here with you?!" He clenched his fists at his sides, making a deep squealing noise as he did so.  
  
"Oh, Shut up, Malfoy! I'm sick of your whining! You don't honestly think I want to be here too, do you?! We just have to make the… most of it!" Harry was beginning to get really annoyed at Draco, he was acting like a spoilt brat.  
  
Draco took a large intake of air through his nostrils *Calm down. Calm down – you don't want Potter-boy here to see you cry*  
  
"Fine" He said sharply. "I'm going to get changed." Draco hated wearing his school uniform whenever it wasn't necessary.   
  
"Me too." Harry mumbled, and they both descended in opposite directions to a different bedroom.  
  
  
  
As Harry made his way down the stairs and back into the common room, he noticed that Draco had already beaten him to it.   
  
Malfoy was sitting, well rather lying, on one of the leather sofas. His hair was still immaculately draped at the sides of his face, but he was now wearing black jeans, the usual black DM's he wore during school hours and a plain black shirt that buttoned all the way down. *What was the point in him changing?* Harry thought to himself, *He still looks like he could blend into a dark alleyway*  
  
Harry looked down at his own clothing, feeling rather sheepish in front of the designer clad Draco. He wore his usual boring old cords and a plain blue jumper. *How savage* Draco thought to himself, admiring his nails.  
  
Harry sat himself in the sofa opposite Draco, and looked around trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Big common room." Was all he could think of. *O well, it's only Draco*  
  
"Ours is bigger" Draco emphasised the 'ours' and went back to looking at his nails.  
  
"You really are unbelievable, Malfoy." Harry smirked.  
  
"Why, thank you Potter. I've been told I have inspired taste" He gave Harry a sarcastic smile.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that, Malfoy. Look at you! You parade yourself around like your some troubled, angst-driven little rich boy! You're just a suit, you know that?!"  
  
Draco swiveled round so his feet were placed firmly on the floor, he was now glaring at Harry wildly.  
  
"And what do you mean by that, Potter?! Do you even KNOW me? No!" His face was fuming.  
  
"I don't think I even WANT to know you – you treat people like dirt and expect everyone to go chasing after you, like you need some sort of special attention. Face it, Malfoy even your own family can't stand the sight of you!" Harry gulped as he realised how harsh those words might have been.  
  
Draco could feel his mouth moving, but yet no words could come out. He couldn't think of what to say. He could feel his face burning up and hot, red tears fighting to make their way out of his eyes. But he wouldn't bring himself to do it. Standing up, Draco stormed out of the common room and back up to his bed.  
  
  
  
****should be able to get the next chapter up ASAP! Sorry if this one was a little on the zzzz side!*** 


	4. Thinking Of You

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes:4th chapter bla bla etc :P bit of a short one. But o well. Hehe.   
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: everyone who has given me great reviews so far - inspiring me to write more! i love you guys *group hug*  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 4 – Thinking of You  
  
After about ten minutes of deciding on whether he should go after Malfoy and make an apology, Harry found himself knocking on Draco's bedroom door.  
  
No reply. Knocking again, Harry decided to open the door, poking his head in side and see what was going on. Draco sat at the end of his bed, and his eyes wore dark rings of red around the brims of his eyelids. Harry could tell he had been crying, and felt a sharp pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. *Me? Feeling sorry for Malfoy? Has hell frozen over yet?*  
  
"What do you want?" Draco snapped, glaring at Harry.  
  
"I… I came to see if you were OK" Harry never thought he would have ever asked Malfoy this question, not in a million years, but he still had another 14 days of him and hated the fact that he was at war with him already.  
  
"Of course I'm bloody OK" Draco retorted, this time less convincing to Harry, and even himself. *Why does he care so much anyway?* Draco thought to himself. *Like I said before, he doesn't know me… or want to for that matter.*  
  
"Well, alright… if you're fine then you'll come back down with me to the common room" Harry replied.  
  
"And why would I do that, Potter?" Draco spat. He hated to admit it, but he loved the tone of voice Harry was using on him – it almost sounded like he was begging. And it felt good.  
  
"Well, I hear you play a pretty mean game of Wizard's Chess. I thought I'd challenge you." Harry smiled awkwardly, hoping that Malfoy would get over himself and at least make some effort to forgive him.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, and suddenly his usual sneer was set back in place.   
  
"Think you can rise to the challenge?" Harry smiled and pushed his chest out, which made Draco make a small laugh, and Harry was relieved to see the spark back in Draco's grey eyes.  
  
"Of course, Potter. Be prepared for a bollocking."  
  
  
  
For the first half an hour or so of the chess game, Harry and Draco remained silent, before Harry finally cracked and blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "So, are you a natural blonde then." Realising what he had just asked Draco, Harry cringed.   
  
Draco stopped half way through a move at Harry's question. A mixture of amusement and sheer inquisitiveness washed over his face.  
  
"Of course I am, Potter." He said, running his hand through his silvery locks. "Platinum blonde is the Malfoy trait." He gave Harry a mock-dashing smile, which if he wasn't mistaken, Potter blushed at. *Interesting…* Draco thought to himself. *Very*  
  
"O." Harry whispered and made his next move. "I can't believe I'm playing chess with Draco Malfoy." He thought out loud.  
  
"Pfft… believe me, Potter. I'm about as stunned about it as you are… check mate." Draco sat back smugly and placed the tips of his fingers together.  
  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy – good game!" Harry was impressed. *Ron would be fuming at this* he thought, secretly smiling.  
  
"Another Malfoy skill" Draco sighed, and looked at his nails.  
  
Harry sat back in his chair. "So, are you going to explain that episode earlier or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Harry couldn't quite believe he was asking Malfoy this – but he just had to know what made the infamous Ice Queen so upset.  
  
Draco stared hard at his nails, his forehead burrowing into a frown. His lips were now pressed tightly together.  
  
"That is… if you don't want to tell me. I'll understand." Harry began to get up and clear the chess pieces away before a pale hand reached up and stopped him.  
  
"No, it's OK" Draco's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
*This is so bizarre!* Harry thought to himself. *I feel sorry for the guy. For Malfoy! The guy who has been torturing me for the past three years! And he's finally agreed to talk to me like a human being. Surreal!*  
  
"You can probably already guess that my Father and I… have a, should I say, close relationship." Draco gestured Harry to sit back down.  
  
Harry nodded, and a slight look of fret played across his forehead.  
  
"Well not everyone knows what it's like. To be in a family where the highest is expected of you, and when there's no room for adolescence, or even childhood. You're basically born into the Malfoy name a Man." Draco was now looking up at Harry.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was telling Harry. This stuff was so personal, yet he felt that Mr Do Good would be the only one who would listen to him. *Why IS he listening to me? After all, I am just a dishonest git to him*  
  
"I know you and all your little friends hate me because I'm a git, and I have to admit it – I AM a git, but its not just because I hate the lot of you…" Harry frowned at his. "… its because of the pressure my family puts on me. My Father is supposed to be my God, Potter. I have to follow in his footsteps. Otherwise I have hell to pay." Draco's voice was now soft.  
  
"I had no idea." Harry mumbled. *Is Malfoy telling me the truth?* an idle thought ran through his mind.  
  
"Well, you still don't, Potter. And you never will. I'm a Malfoy. As far as my Father is concerned we're the best, and everyone else is lower than us…" Draco thought for a second. *Just tell him the truth, you idiot.* "… I should rephrase that. What I meant is, my Father is the best. And everyone else is lower than him. Especially me." Draco looked down at his lap as he spoke.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed the ghosts of rosy finger marks around Draco's wrists. The dark underneath his eyes had become so much clearer. Lucius was abusing Draco.  
  
  
  
Draco was ashamed. Ashamed what he had told Harry, ashamed that he had told the truth about his father, and ashamed with himself. *What is Potter supposed to do?! Feel sorry for me?*  
  
"I'm sorry" he finally mumbled. "I should have kept my big gob shut. You don't want to know all this – you don't care."  
  
"I do care!" Harry blurted out. "I do care because I've been there, Draco!"  
  
*He used my name. Potter actually called me by my first name. Was I winning his respect? Pfft… like I care.*  
  
"What?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Those muggles I stay with… treat me like utter crap. I know it's probably not as bad as you're situation – but they have done stuff to me. Bad stuff, that has made an imprint on my life. If it wasn't for Hogwarts, I don't know WHERE I would be now." Harry leaned down so he could catch Draco's eye.  
  
"What… what did they do to you?" *Potter's been abused to? No – no way. Not possible. The guys too bloody straight laced.*  
  
"Well, I didn't even have a proper bedroom until I was 12 – I had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years!"  
  
Draco frowned. *That's absurd!* He thought to himself. *No wonder the boy's so short.*  
  
"And last year, for a punishment – they locked me in my bedroom, refusing to let me out for food or anything – just so I couldn't go to Hogwarts again. Luckily Ron showed up to save me!" Harry felt a small giggle rise in his voice. After all, that situation was particularly funny – Ron and his brothers showing up in a floating car outside his bedroom window.  
  
Draco laughed along with this. "So, Weasel reckons himself as some sort of Superman, then? I'd pay anything to see that bloke in a cape!"  
  
Harry and Draco were in fits of laughter now – the image of Ron in tights and a cape with his underwear on the outside was enough to make anyone double over with giggles.  
  
After the laughter faded away, there was a sudden silence. A realisation. Acceptance. It was comfortable.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco, and he could feel warmth build up in his stomach. *What is this?* he thought to himself. *I'm actually having a good time with Potter? Good god – I need some sleep*  
  
  
  
**new chapter up v soon! i promise!** 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: um, bleh! Oh, and I had to put in the reference of Scotland's seeker in there for obvious reasons, being a haggis myself.   
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: all my reviewers! And the rapid hamsters out to get my ass! Woo!  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 5 – Sweet Dreams  
  
~Draco~  
  
Draco lay over his covers on his bed, flat out on his back, slowly rubbing his tummy with the tips of his fingers. The events of the day came flooding into his mind and sorting themselves out like a little home movie.  
  
A smile crept to the corner of his mouth, as he thought about the last couple of hours he had just been spending with Harry.  
  
After the game of chess, the pair had decided to go to bed as it had been a long day, plus sleep would do them good – the whole situation had still been a bit of a shock.  
  
*Potter, Potter, Potter.* Draco thought to himself. *Looks like life is tolerable beyond enemy lines.*  
  
It's not as if Harry and Draco were best friends now, it's not as if they were even proper friends – they just understood each other a bit more. And Draco, however jaded he was on the subject, wanted to find out more.  
  
~Harry~  
  
Harry was dozing off thinking about what had happened. *Was I getting along with Malfoy back there?* The whole tower was so silent, he could have sworn he heard Draco's heavy breathing across the building.  
  
Just as Harry was about to drift off, he smiled to himself. *Maybe he's not so bad, after all.*  
  
  
  
As the morning crept through Draco's curtains, he squinted and rolled over, causing him to fall right off the edge of his bed.   
  
Grunting and promptly standing up, he grabbed his shower things and trudged into the bathroom, the room that stood between his and Harry's sleeping areas.  
  
His eyes still felt foggy as he walked in, but he could tell that Harry wasn't there. *Still asleep I suppose.* Draco thought. *Lazy git.*  
  
Pressing his knuckles to his eyes he yawned and opened a shower compartment, idly flinging his nightgown over the top and wincing as he heard it land with a wet squelch on the damp bathroom floor.  
  
After his shower, Draco wrapped a black towel around his midriff and slowly made his way back to his bedroom to get changed.  
  
However, Draco did not expect to bump into a caveman-like form on the way out of the door.  
  
"Argh!" Draco jumped, almost losing his towel, let alone his dignity.  
  
Harry jumped and yelled in unison, his hair sticking up in all directions and his glasses askew.  
  
"Bloody hell, Potter – what in god's name do you think you're doing!" Draco panted, and struggled to keep his face from going crimson.  
  
"Shower… I need… a shower!" Harry stammered.  
  
"Too bloody right you, do!" Draco screwed his nose up, admiring the afro-like quality to Harry's hair.  
  
"O, ha…" Harry replied, idly running a hand through his mane.  
  
Draco swiftly stepped out of the door, letting Harry inside.  
  
Muttering to himself, he speedily made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
Once Harry had finished showering and was now dressed, he made his way down to the common room, finding Draco draped on one of the sofas in his usual posture.  
  
"Potter." Draco nodded.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry replied, sitting down opposite him.  
  
"Do you feel like going to breakfast?" Harry said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?" Draco retorted, and smirked.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes sarcastically and somewhat impatiently at the blonde, and waited for a proper answer.  
  
"Yeah…" Draco sighed. "I'm bloody starving."  
  
As the pair made their way out of the tower, which had conveniently unlocked during Breakfast Hour, they had made a silent agreement not to talk about the events of earlier in the morning.  
  
The hall seemed so empty to Draco. *Of course, Potter is used to this.*  
  
Apart from them and a few Hufflepuffs, the hall was completely deserted of life.  
  
Sitting down at a random table, they sat and ate their breakfast in silence. Draco kept giving Harry smiles of amusement as he watched the way the boy ate. Compared to Draco's polite and aloof table manners, Harry seemed like a caveman enjoying his first meal.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Harry smiled through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Oh, nothing Potter. Just admiring." Draco smiled, and took a small bite out of some toast.  
  
Harry slowed down his chewing, and sheepishly wiped the crumbs away from his t-shirt.  
  
Half an hour later, they were making their way back up to the common room feeling nourished and satisfied.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Draco drawled and spread himself out on 'his' sofa. "Lunch isn't until 12:30. We have another…"  
  
"3 hours." Harry finished for him.  
  
"Meh." Draco retorted, and rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry sat himself down opposite Draco, and sighed.  
  
"Well," he began. "I always bring a pack of cards with me to Hogwarts. But they're muggle playing-cards." Harry said, in a disappointed tone. He knew Draco would despise the idea.  
  
"Never heard of them." Draco said quickly. Which, in all honesty, was true.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. He had stolen the pack from Dudley's room a few years ago, not surprised that the fat bugger hadn't noticed, proving that he had too much toys to remember.  
  
Harry swiftly ran up to his room, raking around in his trunk for the cards, and returned back to the sofa in under 10 seconds to find Draco sitting up, actually looking intrigued.  
  
Placing the cards face down on the coffee table between the sofas, Harry began splitting them up and mixing them expertly.  
  
"So, what do these 'muggle' cards actually do, then?" Draco asked, looking at the cards with deep fascination.  
  
"I'm surprised you want to know, Malfoy – I thought you despised muggles." Harry smiled.  
  
"I do! I mean, I'm supposed to, Potter. It's a Malfoy Rule." He said, his voice going quiet. Harry stopped shuffling the cards to listen.  
  
"My Dad hates muggles. In fact, he despises them. I'm… not really sure why, though. But I've been brought up to abide by his word, Potter. The truth is…" Draco's voice was almost a whisper. "I want to know about them. I don't know anything about them, just the fact that I'm supposed to hate them. If my Dad ever found out about this he would pass a bloody dragon – I'm just… interested. Curiosity NEVER killed the cat, Potter." Draco gave a comical wink at this, making Harry giggle.  
  
"Then why are you so horrible to Hermione, then? Do you realise how much it hurts her?" Harry tilted his head to the side, trying to get Draco to understand.  
  
"Yes… yes." Draco waved his hand in the air. "Granger is muggle-born bla bla blah… but as I said, Potter – I have to complete my Father's request. Even if he is a bigoted fascist wanker." Draco sneered at this, and for the first time, Harry saw true disgust of his father in Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Do you realise what would happen if any of Slytherin found out what I truly feel?"   
  
Harry shaked his head, his mouth only slightly open.  
  
"Well, one things for definite – they would tell Father. And he…" Draco's voice trailed off, and he took a large inhale of air.  
  
"… would disown me. Perhaps even kill me, I don't know."  
  
Harry's mouth was now catching flies.   
  
"No need to look like that, Potter – if the wind changes you'll be left with a bloody great hole on your face." Draco grinned, causing Harry to shut his mouth and smile awkwardly.  
  
"I'll try to contain myself in front of Granger." Draco waved his hand in the air. "If that's what you want."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was offering to stop bullying Hermione? *OK, hell has DEFINETLY frozen over this time*  
  
"I guess I make fun of people because it makes me feel good." Draco shrugged as Harry wrinkled up his nose in confusion.  
  
"Not in a sadomasochist sort of way!" Draco finished quickly, making Harry's facial expression slacken.  
  
"I just… like to get my own back I suppose. For all the pain Father has put me through – I like to feel what it's like being the big one for a change."  
  
"Don't you have Crabbe and Goyle for that?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Pfft – you might not think it, but those two are a pair of big girl's blouses, Potter. All brawn and no brain? Please! More like all brawn, too dumb to use it, where's my sanity?" Draco done an excellent impression of the pair – making Harry snap back his head as he roared with laughter.  
  
"I'm really warming to you, Potter." Draco said, with a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Should I mark that down as sarcasm, Malfoy?" Harry said, as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Mark is down as… a stamp of approval. Now, what about these cards? Can they fly or anything?" Draco said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling.  
  
  
  
It was now coming up for half past six, and the door was about to open to let Harry and Draco out for dinner. Standing at the entrance impatiently, and rolling their eyes when the portrait actually did give way, Draco and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
"You're totally wrong, Potter!" Draco shouted, waving his hands dramatically in the air. "Scotland's seeker is amazing!"  
  
Harry refused to answer, the question – he just grinned and nodded his head. "Whatever you say, Malfoy – whatever you say."  
  
Snape had just managed to catch Draco playfully punch Harry's arm as he looked up from his plate.  
  
"Fighting already gentlemen?" He asked, as the boys sat in the table opposite the small group of teachers.   
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, and silently agreed that playing enemies would be fun. After all, they were so good at it.  
  
"Piss off, Malfoy! I wish you would stop hitting me!" Harry was trying to hold back his laughter, but to Snape it just seemed like he was trying to repel his fury.  
  
"What did I tell you, Mr Malfoy? NO FIGHTING!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"But, Professor Snape, sir…" Draco began. "Potter stole my underwear!"  
  
Harry didn't know who was more embarrassed – Snape or himself.  
  
"What? Is this true, Potter?" Snape snarled.  
  
"It IS true, Sir!" Draco whined. "And he put them on his head!"   
  
Harry and Draco couldn't help it – they were both practically on the floor in giggles.  
  
Snape tutted, and went back to his food, hiding his smile from them, and lowering his voice to Professor McGonagall. "I think it's working."  
  
  
  
**new chapter (6) will be up shortly. Until then, folks – toodles!** 


	6. Lost

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: well I have tried to make this chapter a little more eventful than the others… hope you like :)  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: as always, all my excellent reviewers – you all bring a smile to my face :) I really appreciate your comments.  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 6 – Lost  
  
When Harry and Draco arrived back at their dorms, they were surprised to see a small envelope waiting on the common room table.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked inquisitively, picking up the letter and opening it carefully. As he took the parchment letter out, he began to read.  
  
'Dear Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,  
  
It's nice to see the pair of you… on civil grounds. As a small reward to this 'achievement', and the fact that tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I have given the portrait permission to be open during 12 noon and 4 pm tomorrow afternoon, where I would like the pair of you to go outside and get some fresh air. Do not use this as an opportunity to break my absolute trust in you, remember – actions have consequences.  
  
I'll be keeping an eye on you.  
  
Professor Snape.'  
  
Harry and Draco glanced at each other with grins plastered to their faces.  
  
"Alright!" Harry bellowed. "I finally get some broom-time!"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Draco found it incredibly funny that Harry did not quite catch on to the error of his words. "Broom time?" He retorted. "What you do in private… I mean, that's completely up to you…" He began.  
  
"Ha ha." Harry said sarcastically, only feeling slightly embarrassed. "Don't you WANT to? We'll have the whole Quidditch pitch to ourselves – plus we can go and see Hagrid!" Harry was practically giddy, which unnerved Draco slightly.  
  
"What… that great lump?!" Draco spat, feeling his usual sneer set back in place.  
  
"Hey – don't call him that. He's a good friend of mine, Malfoy. You don't even know him – and remember what you told me yesterday. Looks can be deceiving – well, I trusted that fact with you, did I not?"  
  
Draco shifted from foot to foot, damning himself for telling Harry too much. "Well… errr…" He stammered. *O, what the hell – might be amusing.* "O, alright, Potter!"  
  
  
  
They could feel the thin layer of snow crunch under their footsteps as they took a slow walk up to the pitch.   
  
Draco and Harry had both put their robes over their own clothes – Harry, dressed in his usual dark cords and jumper that Ron's mum had knitted him, gloves and Gryffindor scarf, Draco kitted out in black jeans and a grey sweatshirt, also wearing his House scarf and gloves.  
  
"Who'd have thought," Draco said in a breathless voice as they edged nearer the pitch. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor – walking side by side." He looked at Harry who just smiled at him.  
  
The stood by one of the immensely tall stands, mounting their brooms. The air was cold and damp against their faces as they soared into the air and over the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Awwight over their, Potter?!" Draco yelled to Harry who was about 3 meters to the left of him.  
  
"Fine, thanks!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Fancy a race?" Draco shouted.  
  
"If you feel you're up to it, Malfoy!" Harry grinned. Draco's face had gone slightly pink with the cold.  
  
Just at that moment, Harry had shifted his Nimbus 2000 adjacent to Draco.  
  
"To that tree and back?" He said, pointing to the nearest tree in the forest.  
  
"Pfft – too easy, Potter! How about… the end of the forest – last there loses." He grinned deviously, and enjoyed the look of alarm on Harry's face.  
  
"Snape'll kill us if he finds out we've been in the Dark Forest, Malfoy – you saw what he wrote!"   
  
But before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco had zoomed off in front of him, quickly whipping his head round and shouting "Come on, Potter! You don't want to lose to ME do you?!"  
  
Harry stumbled with his thoughts for a minute or two, before shooting off behind the pale haired boy.  
  
*What does he think he's playing at?!* Harry thought as the cold air pricked into his skin as he flew.  
  
The sky was dull ahead over the forest, and Harry could only make out the green and silver scarf of Draco's flapping violently in the wind.  
  
His glasses were beginning to get damp, causing temporary blindness. Reaching up with his left hand, he began to take them off so he could see better, not seeing the tall dark oak tree ahead of him.  
  
The last thing he saw was stars. Millions of tiny white stars forming a film of dust over his eyes, making him feel drowsy and light. Then the ground.  
  
  
  
*I've won! I've actually won over Potter!* Draco thought to himself, as he landed with a halt to the ground, grinning from ear to ear. That's the only reason why he wanted to take part in this little race – to prove to Harry that he was capable of winning something over him.  
  
Frowning and squinting up at the sky, Draco scowled as Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Potter?" He asked inquisitively, looking at the ground around him.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Is this some sort of game, Potter?" He asked more loudly, storming around a small area of forest around him, expecting to see Harry huddled up behind a tree in silent giggles.   
  
But still – Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"POTTER!!" Draco bellowed loudly, genuinely beginning to get worried.  
  
*He'll be OK* Draco reassured himself. *Maybe he decided to stay behind. He didn't seem to keen on the idea, anyway.*  
  
Hoping that his theory was correct, Draco began to walk his way through the forest in the direction of Hogwarts, just to keep himself satisfied that the other boy wasn't playing a nasty trick on him.  
  
He found him 5 minutes later – slumped face down in the dirt against a tree, glasses lying 10 inches away from his outstretched hand, broom lying across his back.  
  
"Potter!" Draco breathed, dropping his Nimbus 2001 and rushing down next to Harry's crumpled body.  
  
Turning him round quickly but gently, Draco saw that Harry had taken a nasty blow to the head, the blood had already started to drip down to his eye. His left cheek was grazed and there was a small cut on his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh, God – Potter wake up!" Draco breathed, hardly believing his eyes.  
  
To Draco's relieve, Harry began to stir and opened his eyes.  
  
"Wh…what happened?" He whispered hoarsely, groaning as pain in his left shoulder began to increase.  
  
"You must have… crashed into this tree here" Draco said, looking up at the large oak.  
  
"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Draco's eyes flittered over Harry's body.  
  
"No. I think I've torn the ligament in something" Harry grunted, and sat up, wincing in pain as his shoulder screamed in protest.  
  
"What? Oh god, this is all my ruddy fault." Draco sneered, and sat down on his backside, with his head in his hands.  
  
*Why did I ask him to race me? Did I know that he was going to fall? Is this what I wanted?*  
  
"It's not your fault, Draco" Harry placed a gentle hand on Draco's leg.  
  
"I'm just a clumsy prat, that's all." He laughed, and held back a groan of pain.  
  
Draco looked up, his face in tears.  
  
"I think… I think it might be my shoulder." Harry turned to look at the top of his arm – the same one he had broken the previous year.  
  
"At least it's not as painful as losing all of the bones in it, though." He laughed dryly.  
  
"I feel awful – I'm so sorry," Draco began, he had held it back before, but the flood of emotion seemed to wash over him. "I'm sorry I've been such a twat to you and your friends, I'm sorry I got you into this mess – I'm sorry you have to spend another week and a half with me."  
  
Harry looked at Draco's tear swollen face. He struggled to find words to say back to Malfoy, although the boy's sudden repent made his heart pang.  
  
Draco swiftly wiped the tears from his face, and helped Harry stand.  
  
"Are you sure the rest of you is OK?" Draco whispered quietly, ashamed of himself.  
  
"Yes – yes I'm fine, thank you." Harry smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Like I said, I'm a clumsy prat – I'm not surprised I crashed."   
  
Draco made a small smile and looked around the woods, that seemed to have shifted slightly in the last ten minutes. "Err… is it just me, or has the path… changed?" He shifted around nervously. The last time he got lost was when he was 8, in the forest next to Malfoy Mansion – when he first got his hands on a racing broom.  
  
Harry looked around, noticing the sudden change in bearings. "I think you're right… that path wasn't there before…" Harry pointed to a narrow corridor of trees in front of them.  
  
Draco swiftly turned around, ready to pick up his broom, which appeared to be nowhere in sight.  
  
"Wha-where the hell did my Nimbus go?!" He stuttered angrily. "I dropped it right there!!" Draco retorted, pointing to the patch of muddy grass and twigs next to Harry's feet.  
  
Harry frowned, and turned around in a full circle noticing his broom was out of sight also, not believing the situation he was in.  
  
"We're lost." He muttered, glaring at Draco's fear stricken face.  
  
  
  
**like to leave it on a cliffhanger people. Hope you liked it!** 


	7. Continue To Exist

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: *dramatic music* dum da duuuum – well here's the 7th chapter – hope you like it, maybe I should change the theme to action/adventure? *shrugs*  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: everyone who reviews my work. It's deeply valued and appreciated.   
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 7 - Continue to Exist  
  
Draco could feel the woods get darker around him, could feel the distant muttering of the wind sweep over his face making him realise just how cold it really was. The air felt like it was forcing itself down his throat, suffocate him and give him that sickly green feeling that buzzed round in his head.  
  
His voice cracked as he spoke, making him sound hoarse and positively petrified, "L…lost?!"  
  
His head was spinning – it was as if the world had spun around and he was left standing the wrong way up. The woods suddenly seemed bigger, creepier and impossible to get out of alive.  
  
He glanced at Harry's pain-stricken face, who was clutching onto is shoulder and on the verge of falling over. Rapidly wrapping his skinny arm underneath Harry's back, he held him up and looked into the fear held in the raven haired boy's eyes.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" Harry whispered, wincing in pain.  
  
Draco struggled to think of anything to say, all he could think of was the fact that it was entirely his own fault. His bottom lip began to quiver and he let out a small whimper.  
  
"Harry… I – it's my fault!"   
  
Harry's face turned stern and he straightened himself up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and turning to face Draco. Without knowing what he was doing, he held both of his hand's to the other boys face and kept them there firmly.  
  
"DRACO! This is NOT your fault! I told you before! Stop being such a baby and pull yourself together! If we want to get out of here alive then we're going to have to be strong – and I know we can do it" Harry's eyes were glowing with determined green energy as he yelled at Draco.  
  
Pulling away from Harry's embrace, Draco roughly wiped his cheeks and held his head up. "You're right, Potter. We have to get out of here before it gets too dark."  
  
But before the boys knew it, the sky had already loomed into shadows, amid the glint of fear they both held in their eyes.  
  
  
  
After a while the pain in Harry's shoulder began to ebb, and he was just left with a pounding head ache where he hit his head off the ground.  
  
The boys had been walking for what seemed like hours, Draco's arm strongly gripping tight around Harry's back to support him, but no matter how far they walked, the woods just seemed to get deeper and deeper.  
  
*We're never going to make it* Harry thought silently to himself, fighting back his tears. *Who am I kidding?*  
  
Just then, Draco spotted an unusual clearing about 10 yards from where they had been walking. In the midst of the circular patch of bare forest floor lay what appeared to be a well.  
  
"Water." Harry gasped, surprised to hear the rough edges to his croaky voice.  
  
Letting go of Draco and trudging hurriedly over to the brim of the well, he peered into it's depths only to see a never ending pitch of darkness, and a long piece of white rope falling into it's bottomless depths.  
  
Draco was now staring at the well with Harry, standing at the opposite end of him.  
  
"What do you suppose is down there?" Draco glared into the darkness.  
  
"With any luck, water" Harry breathed, and reached up eagerly to the rope.   
  
Draco had to step back as the high pitched squealing from the well soared into the air as Harry tugged on the rope.  
  
Clutching onto both of his ears he watched in disbelieve at Harry seemed to be dragged and swallowed into the well by the rope in his hands.  
  
"HARRY!!" He bellowed, and rushed forward, hands still clinging onto his ears as he looked down frantically into the well.  
  
But it was the same endless darkness as it was before, now only Harry wasn't looking at it with him.  
  
Panting nervously and throwing caution and his anxiety to the wind, Draco grasped for the rope that was once in Harry's own hand, and felt himself be sucked into a whirlwind of darkness. After that, it was only falling for a long, long time…  
  
  
  
Snape paced swiftly back and forth the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, looking at his watch every now and then frowning.  
  
*Two minutes. Five minutes. Fifteen minutes late.*  
  
"I put my utter faith in those two boys and this is how they repay me" He muttered to himself, furious that neither Harry nor Draco had shown up on time.  
  
It was getting to an hour, and Snape was beginning to get worried. He had already asked Hagrid to check the Quidditch pitch, and had checked the Great Hall and the library himself but still there was no sign of the pair of detentionees.  
  
Professor McGonagall nearly jumped out of her skin when he came blasting into her office at half past six that night, red faced and panting. "It's the boys," He breathed. "They're missing."  
  
  
  
**thanks for reading… new chapter on its way soon** 


	8. Trial and Tribulation

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: ok, I *did* change the angst genre bit to action/adventure as I feel the story is taking on a new level… hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: slash fans everywhere! *giant Mexican wave*  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 8 – Trial and Tribulation  
  
Harry woke up feeling the left side of his face damp and unpleasantly warm. The air was thick around him, and he struggled to breathe. Opening his eyes immediately, he noticed he was not in The Dark Forest anymore.  
  
Sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked at the blossoming surroundings with awe. He could hear the distant chirpings of birds high in the trees, which were lush, tall and vividly colourful.  
  
"Malfoy?" He whispered, looking at the pale blonde lying in a heap next to him.   
  
Reaching out and grasping Draco's shoulder, he shook it vigorously, making him stir and open his eyes.  
  
It was as if someone was shining a spotlight in Draco's face as he woke, the sun was so bright in his eyes.  
  
"Arrrrrghh!" He moaned and sat up. Shaking his head and widening his eyes as he looked around, he turned to face Harry who had a similar expression on his face.  
  
"Where in God's name are we?" He retorted and screwed his nose up as he felt the intense heat of the air slide over his body like a glove.  
  
Pulling off his cloak and slowly standing up, Harry turned round in a full circle and stopped to look at the large clearing behind them, and the sight of a colossal yet spectacular waterfall made his jaw drop.  
  
"Am I dead?" Draco said dumbly, rubbing his head as he stood up and looked at the sight Harry was gawping at.  
  
"Errrr… I don't think so" Harry said, looking the pale boy up and down.  
  
"Bloody hell – where the hell are we? And why is it so bloody hot!" Draco ripped his robe off, and then his jumper after feeling dissatisfied with the amount of air it brought to his skin.  
  
Harry couldn't help but glance shyly at the pale boy's slender form – not a trace of hair was to be found on Draco's abdomen or chest – it was as smooth as porcelain.  
  
"Well, aren't –you- hot?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows at Harry's staring.  
  
Harry went a bright shade of pink and immediately tore his jumper off over his head, and was relieved to feel that the air around him cooled him down and made his face less red.  
  
He tied the arms of his jumper around his waist and giggled slightly as he witnessed Draco mirror his idea.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do now?" Draco looked around again, completely flabbergasted as to how the pair had ended up in a tropical rainforest.  
  
"I don't even have my wand with me." Harry muttered as he thought about his wand, sitting on his dresser table in the tower.  
  
"Maybe… maybe we should start walking?" Draco pointed to the waterfall, where a small path led up the side of it and into the distance. "Maybe there's life out there." He chuckled, looking at Harry's unnerved expression.  
  
  
  
"Missing?" Professor McGonagall breathed, and leapt from her seat.  
  
"I told them they should be back at the tower by 4! They are nowhere to be seen…" Snape paced around the room, racking his brain.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore at once!" McGonagall said shrilly.  
  
Walking out of her office, they reached Dumbledore's quarters and told him exactly what had happened.  
  
"Well, Albus – what should we do?" McGonagall replied to the distant look in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Professor Snape," He said eventually, "Contact Lucius. We need to send out a search party."  
  
  
  
The path by the waterfall was longer and steeper than it seemed, and by the time the boys had reached the top they were sweating and panting heavily.  
  
"Thank… god… for… that!" Harry breathed, and pressed the palms of his hands to his knees as he took a breather.  
  
As Harry leaned down Draco noticed how strong the short boy's torso actually looked. His back was slender but slightly muscular, and he had a nice even honey coloured tan… Draco cursed himself for staring. And even thinking about Harry in that way. *Must be the tropical air* He thought to himself, waving the thought away.  
  
Scanning across the surface of land they had just reached, it looked beautifully serene. A long curvaceous stream ran through a green and spectacular valley, and mountains could be seen on the horizon. But there was something not quite right with the place. *After all, we did fall through a well to get here* Draco smirked at his thought, causing Harry to look up from his resting.  
  
"What?" Harry grinned, and Draco watched as the raven haired boy's draw dropped at the beauty of the scenery.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Draco said truthfully, not believing his mouth. He didn't even think he had used the word 'pretty' in his entire life.  
  
"Now what?" Harry said, continuing to gawp at the site.  
  
"I guess we continue walking, Potter. We're bound to end up somewhere if we do." Draco shrugged, and began walking.  
  
Harry quickly catched up with the blonde, and walked by his side.  
  
"I wonder what Snape is doing about us" Harry muttered as he reached out and casually ripped a leaf from it's branches as he walked past.  
  
"He's probably trying to find us. After all, he DOES love me. Ha." Draco sniggered and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You really are that arrogant, aren't you?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"What?" Draco stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I said you were arrogant, Draco. Oh come on, don't deny it – you think the whole world revolves around you. Your positively narcissistic." Harry scoffed.  
  
Draco felt heat run to his head as he heard these words spill from Harry's mouth. *Did he not listen to me at ALL the other day? Did my words go right through that thick skull of his?*  
  
"Narcissistic?!" Draco roared, causing a few birds nearby to fly out of their trees.  
  
"Self absorbed. Vain. Loves oneself. Holier Than Thou…"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT NARCISSISTIC IS, POTTER!!" Draco yelled, even louder than before.  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up and he took a step backwards. In all honesty, he really didn't know why he was saying these things… they just, slipped out. And before he knew it, Draco had shoved Harry with his left hand, directly in the middle of his chest.  
  
"Ow!!" Harry screeched, rubbing his chest, and pushed Draco back twice as hard. Draco snarled and jolted for Harry, tackling him like one would in a game of rugby. Harry grabbed onto the back of the blonde boy's hair and tugged hard, pushing him away.  
  
As they continued to fight, they were completely unaware that the valley had taken a drastic change in weather. Rain was now pelting down, making their hair stick to their faces and mud splash against their shins.  
  
With one final push, Harry wrestled Draco to the ground and lay on top of him, sobbing hysterically and holding his wrists down by his sides.  
  
It was hard to tell whether Draco's face was soaked with tears, sweat or rain – or a combination of them all. Thunder sounded above them and the ground felt like it was shaking.  
  
They lay there, glaring at each other for one long minute before Harry collapsed and relaxed his muscles against Draco's body.  
  
"Why?" Draco whispered, sobbing.  
  
"I… I don't know what got over me!" Harry cried and searched Draco's face for forgiveness.  
  
"For one moment there, I thought you were someone else… I thought I was someone else… it didn't seem real at all – like I was watching from a distance." Harry let go of Draco's wrists but stayed on top of him.  
  
Sobbing and panting heavily, Draco looked up to Harry's face which now sported a bloody nose and a new cut on his forehead where Draco had punched him.  
  
Without thinking, Draco reached up and ran his fingers ever so lightly against Harry's cheek, feeling small sparks of energy tingle between their flesh.  
  
Trembling and being silently submissive to Draco's touch, Harry continued to look into the stormy grey of Draco's eyes. There was so much pain in those eyes, so much angst and self loathing – if only Harry could reach down and spoon out the sorrow.  
  
The storm around them seemed to get worse, and shards of lightening filled the sky every 20 seconds.   
  
"We need to get out of here" Draco cried, clutching onto Harry's arms and standing the pair of them up.  
  
Squinting and looking into the distance, Draco could have sworn he had seen a small cluster of houses behind the valley.  
  
"Come on," He breathed, clutching onto Harry's hand. "We need to get help."  
  
  
  
They had both pulled their soaking jumpers over their heads, as the storm began to settle down, and the air began to get clear again.   
  
Harry had no idea what made him verbally attack Draco like that. It had just been… instinct. Like someone put a voice over on him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, an hour after they had started walking.  
  
Draco still had Harry's hand encased in his, he didn't want to lose him. He replied by giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have got so mad at you. After all, you were right." He looked at the ground.  
  
"No, Draco – I wasn't. And I have no idea what made me say those things but you have to believe me, I didn't mean any of them, I swear." Harry was now standing in front of Draco, searching his face for acceptance.  
  
"I believe you," Draco whispered, and gingerly placed his hand on the side of Harry's face.  
  
Feeling that charge of fizzy energy again, Draco's head felt warm and light, and his eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry croaked, feeling his own emotions go into overdrive.  
  
"I don't know – there is something seriously up with this place." He could feel Harry's skin tremble against his touch and quickly moved his hand away, embarrassed.  
  
Harry was shocked and secretly hurt to feel Draco's touch disappear, and walked in closer to the blonde.  
  
"Don't stop" He whispered, and placed his own hand on the pale skin of Draco's neck.  
  
Draco could feel warmth rising up from the pit of his stomach, and it was unlike any sensation he had ever felt before. Closing his eyes, he suddenly felt a melting warmth press against his mouth and before he knew what was happening, he felt the very light but pleasing vibrations of a groan from Harry's mouth.  
  
This was their first ever kiss – their first ever kiss with anyone, and their first kiss together. The first of which they both desired had more to follow.  
  
  
  
**hope you liked! New chapter up shortly.** 


	9. Bettersmeade

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: nothing much to say about this one… so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot, and the town of Bettersmeade. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: what the hell, I'll take a stab in the dark and say everyone who reviews me!  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 9 – Bettersmeade   
  
Harry woke up to the gentle rising of Draco's breathing as his head laid next to his chest. The pair had to decided to stop inside a cave-like grassy mound on one of the hillsides as they were both feeling immensely exhausted and it was getting too dark to tell which direction they were really going.  
  
However, the valley was now in the radiant light of the morning, and the cluster of small hut-like houses were only about a mile ahead.   
  
Harry's body felt like it had been dropped over and over again from a cliff, his legs were aching and his shoulder had started to hurt again. He noticed that Draco had removed his jumper again during the night, to use it as a pillow for his head against the pale stone of the flooring inside the cave.   
  
Now, with the light of the morning streaming through the entrance and dancing in dusty strobes against Draco's pale skin, Harry could finally make out many scattered ghosts of bruises around the sleeping boy's torso. Biting his lip and feeling ashamed for what he had said to Malfoy the previous day, Harry lightly let his fingertips run across a pale white scar on Draco's hip, causing the blonde to stir, and let out a giggle in his sleep.  
  
Rapidly taking his hand away, Harry sat up slowly and flinched as the pain over his body seemed to define itself.  
  
Draco made a loud grumble, and stretched his arms high above his head before opening his eyes.  
  
*Oh no, he's waking up,* Harry thought frantically. *He's going to be awkward around me and probably… hate me* Harry's eyes darted back and forth in their sockets as Draco sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
The small kiss they had shared yesterday kept jumping in and out of Harry's mind. He kept wondering if he had made the mistake of kissing him, and what Draco would do if he had. He even asked himself WHY he felt the need to kiss him – at the time it just seemed appropriate.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked, looking at the worry in Harry's face. "Oh, god. Something's bit my leg off in the night, hasn't it?!" Draco shifted, relieved to see he still possessed two legs, which made Harry snigger.  
  
"Not quite." Harry laughed, almost nervously. *He's not going to mention it? Did it mean nothing to him? Why do I care anyway?* Harry shook his head and stood up.  
  
"I guess we should get walking," He mumbled, "Another hour or so and we'll reach those houses…"   
  
Draco nodded. Yes, he did remember the kiss yesterday. And yes, he secretly did want it to happen. *Why is Harry not mentioning anything about it? Did it not mean anything to him? Why do I even care?!* Draco cursed himself silently and stood up, groaning in pain. "Ouch… my legs are killing me…" He whined, and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Mine too. But if we want to live, then we're going to have to keep walking."  
  
  
  
"You're meaning to tell me, that you have LOST my son?" Lucius Malfoy sat at the end of a long table inside one of the many meeting rooms in Hogwarts. He was dressed his usual black attire, cane in hand, official Malfoy brand of sneer.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sat at the opposite end, peering down at the livid expression on Lucius's face.  
  
"Mr Malfoy – if you please," Snape began, "We didn't lose them as such. They are young men, highly capable of responsibility and looking after themselves – being Draco's father you should know how intelligent the boy is?"  
  
Lucius lifted his nose up into the air and let out a small grunt.   
  
"… I gave them simple instructions," Snape continued, "And it is clear that they are both bright enough to follow orders. That is what distressed me when I found out they were late. I'm sorry to break it to you, Mr Malfoy – but there is the possibility that your son and Mr Potter are in immediate danger."   
  
"All thanks to that… that ROGUE Potter boy!!" Lucius boomed as he stood up, causing his chair to fall backwards.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand, "Lucius… calm down…" he said clearly and coolly, and watched as Lucius trembled with anger. "We will find your son. Don't worry. I just need you to stay calm, and your permission to send out a team of men from the Ministry."   
  
Lucius's anger sizzled only slightly, and very slowly he nodded his head.  
  
  
  
At the front of the small cluster of houses that appeared to be a village, lay a small dirt path and a yellow sign looking like it was ready to fall over, it was that old. The peeling black paint read in small but clear letters,   
  
'Welcome, Wizards, Witches and Humble Folk to Bettersmeade, Est. 1372.'   
  
Harry and Draco exchanged curious glances as they gripped onto each other, for walking support, and stumbled down the path.  
  
Not one of them had mentioned yesterdays kiss so far, each thinking that the other one was ashamed it had happened or even forgotten about it.  
  
"Look!" Harry pointed along the long corridor of houses at a taller building that had a small eroded sign about it that read 'The Bettersmeade Inn.'  
  
Ignoring the snooping glances and whispers between passing villagers, the pair of young wizards burst into the door of the pub.  
  
It was packed full of witches and wizards, in their tall hats and ratty clothes, drinking and smoking and talking amongst themselves. The atmosphere was sociable and warm, and Harry felt relief wash over him – it was almost like being back at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Draco grasped onto one of the barstools by the counter and clambered on top of it, panting heavily.  
  
"Can I get you young 'uns a drink?" The bartender said, as he wiped a glass clean with a shabby dishcloth.  
  
Harry stood next to Draco, leaning his back against the counter.   
  
"Two butterbeers, please…" Draco breathed, digging into his pocket and slamming a couple of coins onto the table.  
  
It took less than 30 seconds for Harry and Draco to drain there drinks in one shot, feeling instantly warmed up and calmed.  
  
"Never seen you two before," The barman peered over the counter at Harry and Draco, and looked them up and down.   
  
Harry's cut from his fall was still moist, and he had a small bruise under his eye from the punch he had took at the nose from Draco.  
  
Draco's hair was ratty and unclean, more obvious than Harry's, and a small cut defaced the usual angelic quality to his face.  
  
"We're not from around here." Draco had to force back a sneer, making his voice sound painfully blank.  
  
"Clearly" The bartender retorted. "Lost are yees?"  
  
"You could say that" Harry turned round and sat on a stool next to Draco.  
  
"Where yees from, then?" The bartender had now put his glass down, leaning both his hands on the counter in interest.  
  
"Hogwarts." Draco said simply.  
  
"The school? I thought it was closed for the holidays." The bartender raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It's a long story" Harry added. "Could you please tell us where we are?"   
  
But before the bartender could answer, he let go of the counter suddenly, looking stunned as he stared at Harry's forehead.  
  
"By 'eck!" He said, disbelievingly. "You're that 'Arry Potta!"   
  
Harry reached up and swiftly combed his hair over his scar with his fingers as Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes he is." Draco said annoyed, "But that's not the point! We asked you a question and it would be bloody good if you could answer us and not waste our time!" He could feel that he was going to hate this village. *Bunch of bloody savages*  
  
"Why, you're in Bettersmeade. It's a small town just outside of Hogsmeade. You're about 50 miles from your school, boys! How the 'eck did you get here?" The bartender was now laughing, picking up the glass again.  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged glances. They had told them the truth up until now, they might as well continue.  
  
Draco pointed to the window behind him, which showed the beautiful valley and forest behind them. "Well, we walked from that forest, it's connected to the Dark Forest at Hogwarts I presume."  
  
The glass the bartender was holding dropped with a smash to the floor, and the look of horror made Draco and Harry's skin crawl.  
  
  
  
**new chapter to follow. As for now, cheers for reading ^_^** 


	10. The Big Bad

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: ooo and the plot thickens!  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot, and the town of Bettersmeade. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: my bestest bud Linzi for loving this story *hugs*  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 10 – The Big Bad  
  
Draco and Harry exchanged glances as they watched the man struggle to make words.  
  
"What?" Harry blurted, standing up straight.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that you two lads… WALKED through the Big Bad – and… and made it unscathed?"  
  
Frowning and looking at each other, Harry and Draco both nodded their heads, shrugging their shoulders.  
  
"Holy Mother of Merlin! No one has managed to get through that forest together without ripping each other apart!" The bartender's mouth quivered as he spoke.  
  
"Listen, old man," Draco spat, "Please tell us what you're talking about because me and Harry have had a –very- long day."  
  
Harry looked at the bartender and nodded.  
  
The old man behind the bar leaned onto the counter, peering around the crowd to make sure no one was listening, and motioned both boys to lean in closer.  
  
"Well, legend 'as it, that those there woods are enchanted. Enchanted by a deep mystical force that two men are supposed to get out of alive. It's meant to turn folks emotions about, you know? Turn friends against each other –" The bartender kept his voice very low, "- well, folks round here don't like to talk about it, see – but it all started when two sisters went into those woods there together. They were close as any two sisters can possibly be, witches, mind you. But the oldest, held an enraging jealousy over the other – for she was prettier, smarter and got more attention from her parents, you know? And it's said there was something in the air that day that made her jealousy turn – turn to murder, I tell ya! Well, of course the murderous hag got her tuppance worth! Got sent to Azkaban o course, but they say that the soul of the youngest sister keeps those woods alive. Keeps them blooming with life, and whenever companions enter, she will live out her revenge and force them out on each other – turnin' there love to pure hatred. Ever since, no ones dared enter those woods… well up until now, apparently." The bartender was now looking at the boys sternly.  
  
"That's a load of old bollocks!" Draco blurted, watching Harry's face go slightly pale. "We made it through, didn't we Harry?"  
  
"Well, you must have a pretty strong bond if you did, boy" The bartender chuckled, and began to serve another wizard on the other end of the counter.  
  
"Harry – please don't say you believe in any of that nonsense?" Draco placed a slender hand on Harry's shoulder making him jump slightly.  
  
"Malfoy, we were fighting in there – remember? Like I said, I really didn't mean to say those things to you, it was just like someone had taken over."   
  
Draco's faced changed ever so slightly as a look of worry danced about on his forehead.  
  
"Well, we made it, didn't we?" Draco let out a small smile.  
  
"Did we?" Harry murmured, peering out of the window.  
  
  
  
"Severus will you be joining us?" Professor Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk in his office, where 3 other wizards stood silently beside him.  
  
"Of course." Snape replied, opening the door and leading them outside.  
  
"Now, they can't be far – we only hope. We know they had went to the Quidditch field" Dumbledore started.  
  
"And how do you know that?" A tall wizard with black shaggy hair said beside him.  
  
"We over heard their conversation during lunch. Now, if you'll follow me, gentlemen."   
  
Dumbledore lead the wizards outside to the fields, and where the 5 figures stood opposite the woods, greeting a tall and bulky form trudging its way over to them.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid. Glad you could make it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the half-giant stood beside them.  
  
"Of course I came, sir! Ohh, Harry – he better be safe" Hagrid sniffed, pulling out a table cloth sized handkerchief and noisily blowing his nose with it.  
  
"We'll find them, don't worry Hagrid. Now, gentlemen, I think it's safe to bet they made their way into the woods – probably on their brooms as they are both missing from their tower. If you would like to follow me?" Dumbledore took lead as they all walked, wands in hands into the gloominess of the dark forest.  
  
  
  
After the rather odd incident in The Bettersmeade Inn, Draco and Harry decided it would be best to rent a room with the money Draco had left in his pockets and settle down for the night.   
  
The room was small and very dusty, at the top floor of the small pub, and there was only one, very small and uncomfortable looking bed.  
  
"You take it…" Harry mumbled, staring at the floor. *It would be completely wrong of me to ask him if he would like to share it… after all, he's forgotten anything happened yesterday*  
  
"O," Draco began, feeling a bit pissed off that Harry didn't even offer to share it with him – after all, the windows didn't look very sturdy and they looked like they were in for a cold night. "Where are you going to sleep then?"  
  
Harry looked at the hard wooden floor, tattooed with years of footsteps and nails that seemed to protrude out in every direction. "On the floor" He said quietly.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, and laughed. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep on that – you can share the bed with me." His inner Draco was frowning and shaking his fist at these words, but it was true – Harry would wake up with one hell of a back ache if he let him sleep on that.  
  
Harry's face seemed to brighten up slightly, and he smiled shyly. "Thanks." He muttered, and sat down on the bed next to Draco.  
  
They sat in silence for at least three minutes before Draco finally blurted out, "Thanks… for yesterday." His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side and looked at Draco. His hair was dirty and his face was covered in grime and dried blood, but he still looked like an angel. Harry's heart panged.  
  
"I thought you didn't like it." He said quietly, watching his words.  
  
"Well, it did take me by surprise – but that doesn't mean I didn't like it." Draco's hand was now resting on Harry's knee. Looking up and seeing stormy grey and fear of rejection in Draco's eyes, Harry reached out and gave the blonde a tight hug.  
  
Draco's body stiffened in reaction at first, but before he knew it he felt tears running down his face as he relaxed his body against Harry's. "I can't believe the hell we've been through in these past days," He sniffed, feeling Harry loosen his grip a little. "And I thought my life couldn't get any worse" Harry let go of Draco and held onto both of his hands.  
  
"Don't cry" he whispered softly. "We'll get out of this."   
  
Feeling a sudden rush of unexpected adrenaline, Draco gripped onto the back of Harry's head and pressed his lips against his. It wasn't like the kiss they had shared the previous day – this was more about longing than about searching. Harry raised his eyebrows and jumped, feeling his skin ripple all over as Draco pushed his tongue up against his own. Groaning and leaning in closer, he felt Draco's warmth press against him as a sudden mutual feeling of desire swept over their bodies.  
  
"Wow…" Harry choked as Draco let go of him.  
  
Draco nodded back with wide eyes.  
  
"That was…" Harry began, before finding Draco's lips again on his own.   
  
As the night drew in, the boys eventually fell asleep in each others arms, oblivious to the fact that time was an issue, that they were once loathed enemies and that a group of 5 wizards had just entered the same deserted village they were now sleeping in.  
  



	11. Life Behind Enemy Lines

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: yes… yes… its dragging on a wee bit. I apologise lol  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot, and the town of Bettersmeade. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: argh, I wasn't gonna do this cuz it might make it sound cheesy but hey what the hell – to Dan and Tom!  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 11 – Life Behind Enemy Lines  
  
Draco woke with a start and almost forgot where he was. If it wasn't for the faint noise of Harry's breathing and the bundle of warmth wrapped around him like an envelope, Draco would be scared.   
  
Slowly and gently pulling Harry off him, Draco winced as he sat up, the pain in his legs and back cramping like no pain he had felt before. As he turned, he got the fright of his life when he came face to face with the last person he would ever expect to find him with Harry in his arms.  
  
  
  
As the 5 wizards searched the forest, they came across Harry and Draco's brooms, lying ownerless around the well that had sucked them both into Bettersmeade the previous day.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Snape shouted, pointing a narrow finger to the well. "I think they've discovered the entrance…"   
  
Dumbledore walked over to the well and slowly peered inside, ignoring the two broomsticks he nearly tripped over to do so.  
  
He nodded to himself and looked back up at Snape.  
  
"Bettersmeade?" Snape breathed, and watched Dumbledore as he nodded.  
  
"Let's hope so, Severus. Let us hope so."   
  
The 3 other wizards from the Ministry came trundling along behind Dumbledore, exchanging worried glances. "They can't have made it through that forest!" The short dumpy one retorted.  
  
"They are both intelligent boys, Arthur!" Dumbledore replied, looking at the other wizard over his half-moon glasses. "I know that Harry is still alive. I can feel it" The short dumpy wizard thought for a second, and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I shall contact Lucius." The wizard said, turning on his heel and heading back to the school.  
  
  
  
"You're coming home with me, boy!" Lucius boomed as he hooked his fingers underneath Draco's arm, dragging him so he was standing up.  
  
Harry stirred and rubbed his eyes, looking up to see a very tall Lucius gripping onto Draco's arm, who looked even more deathly white that usual.  
  
"F—Father!" He stuttered, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Don't you Father me, boy! What the hell do you think you're doing here? With that… that mudblood loving rascal!" Harry stood up at this, ready to pounce.  
  
"What did you just call me?" He yelled back, half-nervously.  
  
Lucius dropped Draco, causing the blonde to land in a heap on the floor. Harry wanted desperately to run over to him and help him up, but Lucius had already started on him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing to my son?" He snapped, leaning over Harry.  
  
"More to the point, Mr Malfoy – why are you here? How in hell did you find us?" Harry was stunned, how the hell DID Lucius get here? How did he know they had ended up here?  
  
"I was told by the Ministry that you two had gone gallivanting together, and of all places here!" Lucius turned to his son and pulled him to his feet. "I mean, REALLY, Draco!"   
  
"Listen, Sir – no disrespect to you, but we didn't come here intentionally – we got lost… we never meant to end up here" Harry began, before Lucius pushed him directly in the middle of the chest with his wand.  
  
Looking down at Lucius's wand lying directly on his beating heart, Harry's eyes went wide as he glared back up at the man.  
  
"No!" Draco screamed, and ran over to Harry. But it was too late, Lucius had already muttered 'Stupefy', causing Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head as he landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Draco looked frantically from his father to Harry.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Draco" Lucius sneered, as he advanced on his son. His eyes seemed a hollow shade of black instead of their icy grey as he pointed his wand at Draco. And with a flick of a wand, Draco felt the whole world disappear around him…  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter! Harry Potter, sir! Wake up sir, wake up!" Harry felt a small hand tap his head, and he groaned and turned his head to the side to see two huge eyes glaring at him, filled with tears.  
  
"Dobby?!" Harry choked, feeling his mouth dry and hoarse from sleep.  
  
"Oh, sir – Harry Potter, sir, you are awake, sir!!" Dobby jumped back, and Harry sat up. Rubbing his head and squinting, he realised he was not wearing his glasses.   
  
"Here sir!" Dobby handed Harry his glasses, and as he put them on he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
The room was large and airy, but the colours were dark and rich – black walls with luxuriant green and gold borders, and the bed he was lying on had to be king sized. The sheets felt silky and expensive, and looking up at the large motif on the left hand side wall, he realised where he was.  
  
A large serpent in the shape of an 'S', with the word Slytherin leered back at him. *This must be Draco's bedroom* Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Dobby?" Harry turned to the small house elf, and frowned. "You came back to serve here?" The small creature looked solemnly back at Harry and nodded. "Dobby could not find no work outside of mansion, sir – Dobby had to beg for his job back, sir." Dobby picked up a small glass of water and handed it to Harry, who gulped at it thirstily.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry blurted, after he had finished the drink.  
  
"Oh, Master Malfoy has been naughty, sir – he is being punished by Mr Lucius sir. Mr Lucius is told me to tell you Harry Potter sir that Mr Lucius is also very disappointed in you, sir. I am sorry to bring you this news, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby's large ears flopped back and forth as he spoke, his eyes shone with tears.  
  
"What? How is Draco… I mean, Master Malfoy being punished Dobby?" Harry was now sitting up straight, feeling more awake than he had all week. He realised he was dressed in nothing but his boxers, and his clothes were sitting on Draco's chair clean and neatly pressed.  
  
"Master Malfoy is being told the rules of being a Malfoy, sir. He then has to recite them and for every wrong answer, sir – he gets a tap of the cane, sir" Dobby spoke as if this was a normal thing to happen, as Harry's jaw dropped in awe.  
  
"But why is he being punished, Dobby?" Harry placed the glass down on Draco's bedside table.  
  
"He misbehaved at school, Harry Potter, sir. He violated Mr Snape's trust, one of Mr Lucius's good companions, sir. He must be punished!" Dobby was shaking.  
  
"What am I doing here then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir – Dumbledore gave consent for you to be here. You will be leaving tomorrow with Master Malfoy for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sir… to finish your detention, sir!"   
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. To be honest, Harry couldn't believe the situation he had got himself in. It was one thing to get a detention with the boy he detested the most in the world, then to end up becoming close friends with him and ending up in a creepy little village with him… but to be sitting in Malfoy Mansion in nothing but his boxers having a conversation with his house elf was beyond believe.  
  
Just then, the door handle began to turn slowly and Draco came limping into the room. His hair was clean again, but Harry could see small droplets of sweat running down his forehead and tear streaks cursing down his face.  
  
"Dobby, get out" Draco croaked, and pointed to the open door. Dobby made a quick bow and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. Harry saw that he was wearing a plain white shirt and his usual black jeans, which were now clean looking. Widening his eyes and leaping back under the covers, Harry's face went red hoping Draco didn't notice that he was nearly naked.  
  
"Hi." Draco muttered, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hi." Harry whispered back.  
  
"I take it Dobby told you everything." Draco was fiddling with his fingers, not looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"Yeah. He did…" Harry paused at watched Draco wince in pain and misery. "Oh, god – are you OK?"   
  
Draco sniffed and shaked his head, tears filling his eyes.  
  
Harry reached out and looped his arms gently around the pale boy, who collapsed into his grip.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Harry whispered, gingerly holding onto Draco, fearing he would hurt him more.  
  
Draco stood up and slowly over to his door, and locking it.  
  
The night was coming in quick, and if Harry was not mistaken he could see flakes of snow dancing like dust outside of the large window in Draco's room.  
  
"Can I?" Draco asked, and pointed to the bed.   
  
"Of course." Harry muttered.  
  
Draco stripped down to his boxers and clambered into the bed with Harry, clinging onto him from behind as they lay in silence.  
  
"My father's gone." Draco whispered eventually. "He left to go on a business trip earlier. He won't be back until next week. Reeves, my driver, is going to take us to Hogwart's tomorrow."   
  
"I can't believe they are still making us live out this detention." Harry mumbled, staring at Draco's reflection in the wall sized mirror opposite the bed.   
  
"I know. Like we haven't had to deal with enough." Draco rubbed his face against the back of Harry's neck, and Harry could feel his skin tremble all over.  
  
"Yeah" He whispered, turning round to face Draco. "Draco… do you feel it too?"   
  
"Feel what?" Draco whispered as he felt Harry's warm breath tickle his face.   
  
"This?" Harry leaned in and kissed Draco very lightly.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm not sure what it is yet, but I feel it, Potter" He whispered and held onto Harry's hand.  
  
"Christmas is past. We missed it." Harry mumbled, feeling disappointed.   
  
"Pfft… never liked it anyway, Potter." Draco grinned and closed his eyes.  
  
As the night loomed in, the pair fell into dreamless sleeps. In the past they couldn't stand the sight of each other, tonight they were clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it.  
  
  
  
**the last (yes, LAST!) chapter should be up soon – it's a work in progress!** 


	12. All You Want

Title: Emotion Sickness  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after The Chamber of Secrets book - kind of my own interpretation of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Or how I would like it to be.  
  
Rating: PG13, so far   
  
Main characters: Draco, Harry  
  
Pairings: DM/HP to come later, so if you don't like slash, don't read it  
  
Notes: last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the characters and everything… not me :( However I am responsible for the plot, and the town of Bettersmeade. Oh, and JK - kudos for the excellent world of HP.  
  
Dedicated to: everyone who has read an enjoyed this story.  
  
Emotion Sickness  
  
Chapter 12 – All You Want  
  
Harry woke with a start. He was suddenly aware of the room around him – it's dark yet comforting atmosphere, the light musky smell of boy clung onto the air and the sudden feeling of cold absence swept over him. Turning over to look at the other side of the bed, his heart pounded hard as Draco was nowhere to be see. Again.   
  
However, there was a small tearing of parchment and a quill lying where Draco had been sleeping that night. Feeling his heart rate slowly go back to normal, Harry picked up the parchment and read the slightly untidy curly handwriting. 'So, you've decided to wake up, then? Lazy git. Well, anyway – feel free to use one of our bathrooms to have a shower etc (the nearest is on this floor, second door to the right). Once you have finished please come downstairs where Dobby will take you through to see me in the garden, Draco'  
  
Harry smiled and looked around the empty room nervously. Since his arrival at Malfoy Mansion he had only seen Draco's bedroom. The idea of the house having more that two floors unnerved him slightly.   
  
Gingerly standing up, Harry grabbed onto his clothes that still lay neatly over Draco's chair and opened the door, peering into the hallway. Right enough, a massive pearly white bathroom was just down the corridor, and it smelled faintly of shaving foam and men's shower gel.   
  
After taking a long hot shower, Harry quickly pulled his clothes back on and made his way to the stairway. He stopped midway to peer curiously at a Malfoy family portrait – Lucius stood tall and proud, glaring down at Harry and keeping very still, besides his eyes blinking every so often. Beside him was Narcissa Malfoy – slightly smaller with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She kept tossing her hair back and her arrogant expression never faded. And there, below his parents, was Draco. He looked directly at Harry with a cold, blank expression, his hair neatly slicked back like it was the year previously and his lips were tight and thin. However, his eyes were glazed over with fear – fear of his parents, and fear of real love. Backing away, Harry swiftly made his way back to the staircase.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby zoomed out from nowhere.  
  
"Dobby" Harry muttered, looking around nervously.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir – Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the gardens. Master Malfoy told me to show you to him." Dobby started hopping down the stairs, and a slightly reluctant Harry followed him.  
  
There was no other way to describe it – Malfoy Mansion was like a Palace. The marble flooring was gleaming - *I could eat food off this* Harry thought absurdly to himself, glaring at his reflection below.  
  
The walls were tall and very impressively decorated in silver, white and granite stone. Dobby led Harry through a set of Georgian double doors which led to a huge immaculate room, decorated in gold and Roman style paintings of cherubs and mermaids. In the middle of the room lay a very large white piano, which seemed to be playing a slow mournful tune to itself.   
  
Then, looking ahead of him Harry saw a large clear conservatory that led out into an enormous green courtyard style garden. "Dobby must leave you now." And with a click of his fingers, Dobby was gone.  
  
As Harry walked across the room and into the conservatory he could hear his footsteps echo off the wall and merge with the gentle playing of the piano. The outside air was cool but welcoming, and Harry could smell Spring in the air despite the fact that it was only January.  
  
And there, sitting gracefully on a white marble bench was Draco. Seeing Harry and smiling, he patted the space next to him on the seat beckoning him over.  
  
"Morning" Harry smiled and sat next to him. "You're house is…"  
  
"Big?" Draco laughed, and looked down at his knees causing his hair to flop over his eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah – impressive" Harry smiled and looked up at the Mansion.   
  
"It's been in the family for centuries." Draco replied simply. "I get it when my parents are gone. With Pansy."   
  
Harry felt like someone had reached into his chest and pulled his heart out. *Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?! That cow?!*  
  
Draco wore a regretful and equally disgusted look. "Been engaged to her since birth. Our names have already been added to the family tree together."   
  
"Why?!" Harry blurted.  
  
"She's a pureblood. I marry her, have children – they'll be purebloods too. Carrying on the Malfoy name." Draco shuddered. The thought of… having children with THAT made him feel physically ill.  
  
"But… you can't, you're not even going out with her" Harry murmured, feeling tears fill his eyes.  
  
"I'm delaying the fact that I need to be with her for the moment. Going out with her is not necessary." Draco said, again in an all very simple tone.  
  
"No, I don't mean that, Draco. I mean… what about us?" Harry was looking down at his hands.  
  
Draco felt his emotions take the better of him, and his voice cracked as he spoke. "My Father would most certainly kill me if he knew… about, us. As much as I want to love you I can't"   
  
Harry looked up at Draco with questioning eyes. "Love?" He choked.  
  
"Right, no – sorry. Shouldn't have said that. I'm a bloody great pillock, ignore me" Draco stammered and began to stand up.  
  
"What? No! I do… I do too, Draco – it's just, how can I feel this way for you when I know nothing will ever come off it?" Tears cursed down Harry's face as he spoke, breaking Draco's heart. His eyes darted across the ground, as if looking for something, and then he finally looked up at Harry.  
  
"Lets run for it." He said simply.  
  
"What?! Draco… we're not even fourteen yet – we'll never make it on our own." Harry rested his hand on Draco's arm.  
  
"You're right" Draco surrendered, and sat back down again.  
  
"I guess… I guess I can keep pushing Pansy away but that's all I can do. And make out to Father that we're really good friends. And as for us… we'll just have to keep it a secret. For now, at least… until we're of legal wizarding age."  
  
Harry nodded and gripped onto Draco's skinny body, encircling him in a hug. "Yeah, I think that's the best thing to do."   
  
  
  
The journey back to Hogwarts was a slow one. Draco made sure the separation screen in the limo was tightly shut before he settled down with Harry and slept the entire way… only to be woken up by the light rapping on the window of the car.  
  
"Whozat?" Harry snorted, waking up – glasses askew.   
  
Smirking and rolling down the window, Draco jumped as Snape's face peered into the car. "Welcome back, chaps. If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you back to your tower. Don't give me that look, Potter."  
  
  
  
**right, OK I know I said this would be the last ever chapter of this story – which technically it is, BUT I can promise you there IS going to be a sequel. I just need to take a break from writing this story and move onto something fresh. I'll keep you updated in the footnotes of my new story (Virtuous Intentions by the by) and I promise promise promise that this story will continue!!** 


End file.
